Promises Made
by MsRaven
Summary: COMPLETE - Dr. Weir steps through the gate with Sheppard and his team. You don’t really expect things to go well, do you? Part of my Conversations Universe. Rated for mild language and some violence.
1. Peace is Good

**Promises Made**

**Summary: **Dr. Weir steps through the gate with Sheppard and his team. You don't really expect things to go well, do you? Part of my Conversations Universe.

**Spoilers: **It's mostly AU now, but up to Childhood's End to be safe.

**Disclaimers:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews of my other stories. (Sorry for some of the incorrect science stuff in the one before this.) For this one, I thought I'd give a little credit to Weir's negotiation skills since it's mentioned in her bio...plus we all know that Sheppard isn't any good at it. Standard rules for this AU apply: while this isn't a full on Weir/Sheppard fic, there will be shippy undertones.

"I don't think she's going to like this."

Lt. Aiden Ford is sitting across the conference room table from Major John Sheppard with his arms crossed and his head shaking from side to side.

"I don't just think she won't like it, I know she won't like it." That remark is from the man sitting next to Ford, Dr. Rodney McKay.

"I concur with Dr. McKay." Teyla's agreement makes John scowl. He notices that they all chose to sit separated from him...but he's probably just being paranoid.

"Come on guys. I don't think you're giving her enough credit. Weir is going to fine with this."

"What exactly am I going to be fine with?"

The voice behind him makes John flinch despite himself. He beams up at Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

"Elizabeth! How are you? Have a good time on the mainland? Baby doing okay?"

_Damn! No smile. And yup, there goes the eyebrow._

Weir is looking at him with narrowed eyes, clearly suspicious at his cheery tone and attempt to change the subject. She finally sits down with a slight shake of her head.

"The mainland is doing well. Mother and baby are both healthy. I've left Dr. Beckett with Amara just in case." She turns to Teyla. "Amara is eager to present her first-born to you."

"Thank for ensuring that the birth went well. I look forward to visiting with her after the briefing."

"We have a Jumper ready and waiting." Sheppard thinks he's been successful in changing the subject until Elizabeth turns back to him. "So what was it that I'm going to be fine with?"

Sheppard decides to start with a little background.

"There are actually two different civilizations on Teyne. We were able to meet with both - didn't want to look like we're favoring one over the other. They apparently have an agreement for each to use the Stargate. It's actually an interesting coincidence that the Stargate sits in the middle of both their lands..."

Elizabeth is now frowning. "You're stalling." She turn to the three sitting across the table. There's no hesitation.

"The Teynes are in the middle of a civil war." Starts McKay.

"They are currently in a fragile cease fire." Teyla adds.

"Major Sheppard offered your help to broker a more stable peace agreement." Finishes Ford.

"You mean our help, right?" Sheppard starts to answer Weir, but Ford beats him to it.

"No. Major Sheppard volunteered your help specifically."

_Traitor. _Sheppard scowls at Ford. He was going to break that to her a little slower.

"Did he now?" Elizabeth does not sound happy.

_Correction – traitors._ The three of them are all nodding their heads. _Way to stand together as a team, guys._

Sheppard's scowl isn't nearly as effective as Weir's and his team is not sorry to be sitting away from their CO.

"They really need help. And there's nobody as qualified as you to help them achieve the peace they need. You've had so much success in the past."

Elizabeth ignores his attempt to compliment her previous accomplishments and turns to the other side of the table.

"Aiden, Rodney. I'd like your briefing reports by the end of the day. Teyla, you're free to go to the mainland after your checkup in the infirmary."

Sheppard's team get up eagerly in a chorus of thank yous and see you laters. At least Teyla shoots him a look of compassion as she walks out the door. Elizabeth turns back to him, waiting for an explanation of his most recent actions.

"I can explain."

"That's doubtful, but I'd like to hear you try."

"They really are hurting themselves with this war. There's no need for them to be fighting each other when they need to worry about the Wraith."

"And?"

"Peace is good."

"And?"

"And McKay thinks there may be a ZPM in the ruins which sits in an area whose ownership is contested by both governments." Sheppards lets out in a rush.

"So if we achieve peace, we get access to the ruins?"

"Not exactly."

"What exactly did you agree to?"

"We provide a moderator to broker a peace accord between the two governments and help them rebuild some of the more heavily damaged areas from the war."

"In return, we get..."

"An ally in the fight against the Wraith and food when they can start actively farming again."

"What reaction do you think we'll get when we start poking around in their ruins?"

"I don't really know. I was hoping that we could try out McKay's tracker and see if there's anything viable before bringing it up in the negotiations."

"So we don't really know if there's a ZPM in the ruins?"

"We were too far away to get a reading."

"Let me see if I have this right. You have agreed for me to negotiate peace between two governments I know nothing about and stretch our already tight resources to help them rebuild from a long civil war. In return, we get food when they eventually recover from this war – if the Wraith manage not to attack in the meantime – along with maybe getting a chance to get close enough to pinpoint a ZPM that we have no guarantee of being able to walk away with."

_It really doesn't sound so good when she puts it that way._

"Don't forget gaining an ally against the Wraith."

"And they have weaponry to help fend off a Wraith attack?"

"They're about at pre-WWII levels minus the tanks and planes and battleships and stuff."

"Do you not understand that the goal of negotiations is for both sides to gain something positive?"

"Which is exactly why you need to be involved in this!"

If possible, her glare gets more intense.

"You're really pushing it with me Major."

"I know. I'm sorry, Legs. But it was the only thing I could think of. It's an opportunity we can't ignore."

"You've already promised both sides I would do this, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah. There was no way we were going to get access to the ruins if they start fighting again."

"And you think it'll be safe for us to be in the middle of a situation where hostilities could break out at any moment?"

This makes John frown. He really hadn't thought about putting Elizabeth in danger.

"I would never let anything happen to you."

Elizabeth smiles. His concern is touching even though she's still annoyed.

"Bates is going to have a fit when I tell him that I'm going off-world."

"So you'll do it?"

Elizabeth sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose before looking back at John.

"I don't think you've really given me much of a choice."


	2. Protection

**Promises Made, Chapter 2**

"No."

"Dr. Weir, you're going into a possible hostile situation."

"Sgt. Bates, this is not up for discussion. I said no."

Bates looks over at his CO for help. Sheppard holds up his hands and shakes his head.

"Don't look at me, I already tried."

Elizabeth is refusing Bates' offer of a sidearm. She gives him the same argument she gave Sheppard.

"It hardly instills confidence in peace if I walk in wearing a gun."

Sheppard actually hopes that Bates is successful in convincing Weir to at least carry a 9mm. John is pretty sure that Elizabeth has never even held a gun, let alone shot at anything, but he would still feel better if she was armed. So far, she's only agreed to wear a combat vest like the rest of the team as a small measure of protection.

But John isn't willing to jump into this argument again. He's in the gateroom early because he wants to make up with Elizabeth, not aggravate the situation. She hasn't talked to him since he stormed out of her office the day before.

::::Flashback::::

John is pacing in front of Weir's desk, clearly agitated, while she is calmly reading reports. He's been ranting for a while now about why she should bring a handgun to the negotiations. It has been a mostly one-sided discussion since her only response has been a short "No" every few minutes.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"I try not to make a habit of it. But I'm sure the rest of the command center can fill me in later."

Elizabeth doesn't look up from the report and waves a hand at the glass door. Sheppard looks over and the people who were watching the scene play out in Weir's office look away quickly. He scowls, but lowers his voice.

"I'm serious."

"I never said you weren't."

John leans over and snags the report out of her hands. Elizabeth lets out a slow breath, gathering patience, before looking up to meet his eyes.

"I don't feel the need to listen to you since you refuse to listen to me."

"I'm talking about your safety."

"I agreed to wear a vest."

"That's not good enough."

"Well it's going to have to be."

"It's just a 9mm." John motions down to his own sidearm. He's taken to wearing it both on Atlantis and off-world. "It won't get in the way."

"It may not get in the way of my movement, but it shows a lack of confidence on my part that peace can be maintained."

"The rest of us are going to be armed to the teeth. I'm sure they will be too."

"You're not brokering a peace agreement and they probably have reason to be suspicious of each other to start. I hope to change that, not encourage it."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm just exercising one of the few choices I seem to have in this whole thing."

"You're doing this out of spite? You're risking your life to make a point about my volunteering you for something before asking?"

"I didn't say that."

"Of all the childish –"

"Major Sheppard!" Elizabeth stands, her eyes flashing with sudden anger. "I suggest you not forget who you're talking to."

Sheppard clenches his jaw but says nothing.

"I have made my decision. You need to accept that. I agreed to take part in these negotiations and I will do so under my own terms. Is that understood?"

Sheppard gives her one, stiff nod in response. Elizabeth sits back down and holds her hand out for the report that he's still holding.

"Sgt. Bates would like to talk to you about adding some personnel to your team. You're excused."

John flicks the report onto the desk and it lands with a clatter as he storms out of the office.

::::End Flashback::::

"Sgt. Bates, I appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary."

Elizabeth reaches out to grip Bates' arm, causing Sheppard's brow to furrow.

"Dean, I'll be fine. I trust Major Sheppard and his team, including the two extra Marines you've insisted on, to make sure I stay safe."

Bates looks over at Sheppard as if trying to size him up. John can't help but stand a little straighter.

"If you say so Dr. Weir. Stay safe out there."

"I will. Hold down the fort."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bates walks out of the gateroom and Elizabeth turns to John. She loses the fight to not smile.

"What?"

She starts to walk up the stairs to her office, still clearly amused. He jogs after her.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to beat your chest with your fists and roar." She shakes her head. "Men and their macho primping."

"I was not primping. Besides, he was challenging my ability to protect you."

"He really wasn't."

"Yes he was."

They get to Elizabeth's office and she leans against the front of her desk, facing John. She looks like she's trying not to laugh. John is glad that she doesn't seem to be holding their last conversation in here against him.

"I think he has a crush on you."

"Bates?"

John nods and Elizabeth starts to chuckle.

"You're crazy."

Sheppard doesn't argue with her, but he knows that most of the men on Atlantis have a major crush on their fearless leader. Peter follows her around like a stray puppy and Rodney is way too eager to show her the new things he discovers. She doesn't notice, but he sees all the men straighten up and smooth down their clothes whenever Elizabeth walks into a room. Not to mention this glazed look they all get whenever she compliments them on their work. Even Ford, who John knows is purely devoted to Teyla, struts around for days after getting a pat on the back from Weir. Hell, he's willing to bet that half the women on the base have a crush on her too.

For now, he shrugs and changes the subject.

"Ford radioed in earlier. Both the Dreyans and the Inbi have agreed to your initial terms."

"Good."

"We'll meet with the Dreyans for two days, then the Inbi. We'll have a day to come home and then peace negotiations will start mid-morning on the following day."

"It's a start. Let's hope both sides are eager for this war to end."

They're quiet for a moment until Elizabeth, as usual, breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper with you yesterday. I know you're just concerned for my safety."

"And I'm sorry for not respecting your decision against a sidearm. It would still make me feel better if you did, but it's your choice."

He grins and she grins back.

"Don't start."

"I had to give it one more shot."

"No you didn't, but it's okay." She looks at her watch to see if they need to go back down to the gateroom. They have a few more minutes before everyone else should arrive.

"So Teyla's back on the mainland?"

"Yup. She wants to give Amara some help with the baby since her husband was lost in the Wraith attack. She says that you already talked about what she knew about the Teynes."

"Which wasn't too much, unfortunately. The civil war started after their last contact with the Athosians."

"I'm interested in finding out what started it."

"Me too."

Peter shows up in the doorway.

"Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard. We're ready when you are."

"Thanks Peter."

John and Elizabeth walk back down to the gateroom where they find McKay and Stackhouse. Ford and Markham are already waiting for them on Teyne.

Weir looks up at Peter on the command platform.

"Dial it up."

The seven chevrons lock and the Stargate wooshes to life. Elizabeth looks over at John, waiting for him to give the go signal. It's a subtle reminder to the rest of the team that, off-world, Sheppard is the mission commander.

"Alright, let's go."

McKay and Stackhouse walk through first. Weir and Sheppard walk up to the event horizon.

"Your first off-world mission."

Elizabeth grins. "I'll try not to get in the way."

"Eh, it'll be fine. I actually think this mission's objective is going to be quite enjoyable."

"How's that?"

The grin he gives her is absolutely wicked.

"My whole job is to watch your six."

Elizabeth steps through gate quickly, but not before John sees the tinge of red on her cheeks. His grin widens as he walks into the event horizon. He's having fun already.

_TBC..._

_A few side notes: _

_In case you're wondering, Dean is the first name of the actor who plays Bates. The first name of the character isn't listed on the SciFi website, so I improvised._

_I'll try and remember to add "TBC..." at the end of my chapters so you guys know that I plan on continuing. Sorry if I confused anyone._

_Yes Sheppard is a little out of character in the flashback...but he's just worried about someone he...you know. _;-)


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Promises Made, Chapter 3**

"This is where I must depart from you. Follow this road and it will lead you into Inbi lands. Young Aiden has said that their Grand Commander himself will meet you on the road."

It is early morning of their third day on Teyne. The team have spent the past two days learning about the Dreyan culture. The Dreyans are artists and philosophers for the most part. When John and the Marines got their first glimpse of the Dreyan society, they could not understand how a civil war has continued for so long. But they soon learned that the Dreyans posses a passion and strength of conviction that is hard to suppress.

The Dreyans believe that, through countless generations of cullings, it is only art and music and thought that survives. Without the desire to make things of beauty, they become nothing but cattle to the Wraith. If they need to make ugly and brutal war with their own people to preserve that culture, then so be it.

"Thank you Minar for leading us this far. Please extend our gratitude to your High Minister for taking such good care of us these past few days."

Elizabeth extends her hand to the Dreyan who takes both of them in his.

"It has surely been our pleasure Elizabeth. And please, be careful as you travel on. The Inbi are a ruthless people and not all of them may share in the desire for peace."

"We will be careful. But please Minar, if peace is going to succeed, you have to stop thinking of the Dreyans as being so different from yourselves."

"For you, I will try. Travel well."

Sheppard doesn't even attempt not to roll his eyes.

"Travel well," comes in a chorus from the other three Dreyans who are traveling with them. They are all wearing looks of adoration as they take turns shaking Elizabeth's hand before moving on to the soldiers and McKay.

The Atlantis team and the Dreyans start to walk in opposite directions. Sheppard looks over his shoulder to make sure they aren't within ear shot before turning to Elizabeth.

"Two days."

"Two days, what?"

"It only took two days for the Dreyans to start eating out of your hand."

"You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not, am I Ford?"

Ford is grinning. He won't tell his CO that several of the Dreyan men had assumed that Weir and Sheppard were "united", as they call it. Ford didn't correct them because it was hard to ignore Sheppard's scowl every time one of them fawned over Dr. Weir.

"Sorry Dr. Weir, but the Major's right."

"See? I'm right and everyone knows I'm right."

Ford, McKay, Stackhouse, and Markham are all nodding their heads in agreement.

"Oh?" Elizabeth retorts. "And who had the High Minister's daughter scurrying for water every time you cleared your throat?"

Sheppard shrugs. It's not like he did anything but smile at the girl. Then again, that does tend to get him in trouble more often than not.

"And I heard the women giggle every time the three of you walked by them. Not to mention that one poet that was so interested in Rodney's scientific theories."

McKay blushes and gets some good natured ribbing from the three Marines. John is glad that everything is going well so far. Elizabeth seems to be enjoying her first mission out and the others aren't really treating her any differently than any other team member.

They keep walking down the road with John and Elizabeth a little in front of the others. The Marines and McKay are discussing, in some detail, the Dreyan women who are beautiful and not afraid to show off their "attributes". Sheppard just hopes that they don't forget that Weir is within hearing range. Maybe treating her just like another team member isn't such a good thing. It's probably better to keep her occupied.

"So are you getting a good feel for the situation here?"

"Starting to."

"What do you think of the Dreyans?"

"Not exactly what I would expect of a people in the middle of a war."

"Tell me about it. Painters, Poets, and Musicians don't strike me as the military type."

"True. I still find it hard to believe that they started this whole thing."

"What?!"

"Were you sleeping through the discussions?" Elizabeth shoots him a disapproving look.

"No...well, not all of them." John gives her a wry smile. "And not really sleeping so much as daydreaming about, uh, more important things."

He wiggles his eyebrows in a exaggerated, suggestive way and gets the desired effect when she blushes then steers the conversation back to the safer topic. He's getting really good at this. He loves how she can't quite keep up the mask of stoic leadership with him.

"If you had paid attention, you would have learned that it was the Dreyans who started the civil war."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. After the most recent culling, they felt that the Inbi were spending too much effort on perfecting weaponry instead of finding ways to protect their culture from future attacks. There was a protest that turned into an uprising and when the Grand Commander tried to squash it, things got ugly."

"So technically the Grand Commander started the war by trying to quell the rebellion."

"Not really. I never said that the protest was a peaceful one. We're not talking about hippies standing with arms linked singing 'Kumbaya'. They blew up a munitions depot."

"Impressive. I never would have guessed the Dreyans to be..."

Sheppard's voice trails off. He comes to a stop and holds up his hand. The voices of the Marines behind them break off immediately and McKay's stops when he notices the sudden silence. The team has come to a portion of the road that is bordered on the right side by a dense grove of trees. John doesn't like that he can't see more than a few feet into the tree line. It's the perfect place for an ambush. Minar's words of warning suddenly don't sound like paranoia. Caution is always better than over-confidence.

"I don't like being bunched up walking next to that tree line. Ford and McKay, you take point. Stackhouse, you're with Weir."

John gives the young Marine a look which clearly communicates what is expected of him. Stackhouse nods. He can't help but feel pride in the fact that Major Sheppard trusts him with Dr. Weir's safety.

"Markham, you're with me."

The team continues walking down the road, this time in silence as they listen for any unexpected rustling in the trees. McKay and Ford are walking about ten yards in front of Weir and Stackhouse with Markham and Sheppard at about 5 yards behind them.

Ford and McKay are almost to the end of the grove, at a bend in the road, when a group of birds suddenly take flight, out of the trees immediately to their right. Sheppard is the first to see the two small objects as they arc toward the road, almost lost in the scattered leaves disturbed by the birds.

"Grenades!"

The two grenades land in front of and behind Weir and Stackhouse. They all react immediately to Sheppard's cry. Everyone dives toward the ground except for Sheppard. He defies all of his military training and survival instincts. John doesn't jump away from the grenade in front of him - he actually takes a slight step forward. He sees Elizabeth and Stackhouse falling to the ground with the Marine trying to position his body to land on top of hers. He never sees them hit the dirt because he's knocked backward by the force of the blast.

Remaining fully exposed to the grenade blast could have been a costly mistake. But, luckily for Sheppard, the Inbi have not focused much time on improving their explosives capability for inflicting damage. Their pride and arrogance tells them that the enemy should see what has beaten them. They do not use grenades to kill with anonymity. Instead, they are used to stun and shock their targets, giving the Inbi a tactical advantage in an attack.

Sheppard is laying on the ground dazed – partially from the blast and partially from hitting his head on the dirt as he fell. His ears are ringing and he knows he'll have a bitch of a headache later. Through the dissipating smoke, he sees two men walk out from between the trees. He struggles to sit up and swing his P90 around. But his movements are sluggish and he knows that he's not going to make it up before they're on him.

Two shots ring out from his left and John watches as the two Inbi go down in front him. One shot catches the first Inbi in the hand, causing him to lose his weapon and drop to the ground writhing in pain. Another shot gets the second Inbi in the shoulder as he pivots toward the first gunshot.

Sheppard scrambles to a kneeling position with his P90 up and ready to fire. His eyes are focused on five additional Inbi emerging from the tree line. He hears as Markham comes up from behind him and then more footfalls as they're joined by Ford and McKay. There's no need to cover their six because the road falls off to a cliff that would be impossible to climb without some serious climbing gear and a lot of noise.

"Holy shit – Dr. Weir."

At least McKay has the presence of mind to whisper his comment under his breath, but something has clearly surprised the scientist. Sheppard risks a quick glance to his left. It's years of military training and the hostile situation that keep his face from showing any reaction.

The shots didn't come from Stackhouse. The sergeant is on the ground, unconscious. Kneeling next to him, in a position that matches Sheppard's, is Elizabeth. Her arms are in front of her, elbows lose and slightly bent, with her left hand cradling her right as it expertly holds a 9mm. The gun is still smoking and it's clear she's the one who fired at the two Inbi.

Elizabeth has shifted her aim to the Inbi whose uniform identifies him as the commander of this attack group. Sheppard follows her line of sight and realizes that she's not aiming at her target's arm or shoulder. If she were to fire right now, the bullet would go between the Inbi commander's eyes. The Inbi knows it too because he is frozen in mid-stride with his weapon only half way up to firing position.

The rest of them are in a stalemate with both the Atlantis and Inbi guns raised and ready to fire. Only Elizabeth has gotten the advantage over her target. This could get ugly real quick if they don't take control of the situation. Sheppard addresses the commander.

"You just saw her take two of your men down. I guarantee you that our weapons shoot straight. So no matter how the rest of this shakes out, you'll still be the first one to go."

The other soldiers glance toward their commander, clearly unsure of what to do. The commander's upper lip curls into a snarl and he starts to raise his weapon. Elizabeth's eyes narrow and her finger tightens on the trigger in response. The Inbi weapon stops moving.

"Tell them to drop their weapons. You're not going to win this."

There's a commotion as another fifteen or so Inbi come running around the bend in the road.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Ford turns his P90 towards an older Inbi who steps forward. There's the unmistakable sound of fifteen guns being made ready to fire. Nobody moves.

"Commander Karna! What is the meaning of this? You were ordered not to take hostile action against anyone during the cease fire!"

There's no response from Karna.

"All of you, drop your weapons. That is a direct order from your Grand Commander!"

The soldiers behind the Grand Commander obey immediately, but the ones in front of the tree line look to Karna first. They drop their weapons only after their commander gives them a nod. Sheppard pulls his P90 back against his chest and the rest of the team follows suit. Elizabeth turns to check on Stackhouse who is starting to come around.

The sergeant has a nasty looking gash on his forehead, but is sitting up by the time Sheppard walks over. John notices that Elizabeth has blood on her uniform.

"You hurt?"

"No. It's from Stackhouse."

John looks at her for a long moment before motioning between them with two of his fingers.

"You and I need to talk about keeping secrets from each other."

_TBC..._


	4. Cold Shower

**Promises Made, Chapter 4**

"I am sorry that my father could not join us for dinner tonight. Commander Karna had some urgent business he needed to discuss with the Grand Commander."

"It's okay Kerrin. We understand that your father has other duties to attend to."

Sheppard looks over at Weir. Her face is impassive and her words are appropriately diplomatic, but he can sense a hint of sarcasm in her voice. It has nothing to do with Grand Commander Kashak – he has been a generous host since the Atlantis team arrived in the Inbi city. Kashak's private doctor is even taking care of Stackhouse who has a mild concussion from hitting his head against a rock. They have no reason to doubt that Kashak has been more than honest about his desire for peace. It's Karna that they don't trust.

The commander had been apologetic after the "accidental" attack on the road, but none of them had felt any true sincerity in his words. Karna claimed that one of his soldiers had seen movement of Dreyan troops, meaning the cease fire was at an end and any non-Inbi soldiers were fair game. John is sure that Kashak didn't believe Karna any more than he did, but the Grand Commander was unwilling to challenge the word of the Inbi's most decorated soldier in public. Maybe Kashak is giving Karna his ass-chewing in private tonight.

"Tell me, Kerrin, what do the words Dreyan and Inbi mean?"

John and Elizabeth are the only ones left in the dining room except for the Grand Commander's son and his bodyguard standing by the door. In watching Weir so far during this mission, Sheppard has come to realize that even the most mundane of conversations have a purpose. This is probably one of the times he should keep quiet and let her work.

"In the old language, Dreya means 'high born' and Inbi means 'soldier'."

"I see."

"Is this important?"

"In a way. History is always important in understanding the motivation of others."

"What do you know of our history?"

"Not much, just some thoughts based on what I've learned so far."

"If you share your thoughts, maybe I can tell you if they are correct."

"Okay, but this is just a theory."

Sheppard is sure that this theory is going to be dead-on.

"I think the Dreyans were once your ruling class with the Inbi trained to protect and serve them. When the Wraith attacks began, the Inbi became more necessary. Eventually the balance of power shifted and the Inbi began to rule Teyne instead of the Dreyans. Now the Dreyans are fighting to preserve what they believe is the true Teyne culture and the Inbi are unwilling to relinquish the power they weild."

"Your deduction is impressive."

"I'm just observant."

"The Dreyans are not soldiers. They do not have the strength to repel a Wraith attack."

"Strength and weakness is often relative to what you measure it against. They have been able to wage war against you for many years now."

"That is true. The Dreyan tenaciousness has been surprising."

"Different motivations are not necessarily a sign of weakness."

Kerrin mulls that over for a moment. There's definitely something else on his mind and Elizabeth waits for him to speak again. John has this image of Weir slowly letting out her line, waiting for the fish to hook himself a little more, before reeling him in.

"Many of the Inbi believe that my father is weak for seeking peace."

"What do you believe?"

"What I believe is not important."

"What you believe is more important than you think, especially to your father."

The young Inbi's brow furrows in thought. Elizabeth stands and John follows suit.

"Thank you for having dinner with us Kerrin, but we should probably turn in. It's a long walk to the Stargate tomorrow."

They start to walk out of the room, but Kerrin's voice stops them at the door.

"Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth turns back with a small smile on her face.

"Yes Kerrin?"

"What do you believe of my father?"

"I don't really know him too well, but leadership is a difficult responsibility. Sometimes it takes a braver man to make right decision instead of the popular one."

The creases on Kerrin's forehead get deeper and Sheppard feels a little sorry for him.

"Good night Kerrin."

The Inbi suddenly remembers his manners and stands.

"Sleep well Major Sheppard, Dr. Weir."

John and Elizabeth walk out toward their rooms.

"You're slick."

"How's that?"

"Don't act all innocent with me. You purposely maneuvered Kerrin into that conversation. You know the kid's not gonna get much sleep tonight."

Elizabeth shrugs one shoulder.

"Maybe not, but he'll be better off for one sleepless night."

"You're probably right. But why do I get the feeling that this is more important than a kid doubting his dad?"

"Because it is. It's easy for leaders to sign peace agreements, but it's up to others to maintain it. Kerrin is the next generation of Inbi and I'm willing to bet that his doubts mirror what most others are feeling."

"That's why you were working on Minar?"

"Yes. The younger Dreyans have their doubts too. It's hard that both the High Minister and Grand Commander are keeping their cards close to their chests."

"I still can't believe that Kashak has managed to keep his secret from almost everyone. Military installations are usually huge rumor mills."

"Well it won't be a secret in a few days."

The two come to a stop. Their rooms are in opposite directions down the hallway.

"You know, I'm still not sure we're safe here."

"We're in the Grand Commander's house and he's given orders that we're not be harmed. The Inbi are trained to follow orders."

"Tell that to Karna."

"Good point."

"I'd still feel better if you took my sidearm. Especially now that I know you're a little Annie Oakley."

Sheppard gives her a wry smile and she smiles back.

"Don't start with that. It's not my fault you automatically assumed I didn't know how to use a gun."

"You deliberately withheld information."

"No. I just didn't volunteer any information."

"Fine. But you should still take my 9mm."

"No, John."

"I'm concerned about your safety."

"Which I appreciate, but I really don't think there's any reason to worry."

"Well...there's one way for you not to take my gun and still have me not worry."

Elizabeth's eyes narrow suspiciously. Sheppard's sexy half-smile is always followed by some outrageous suggestion.

"You can stay in my room with me."

John expects her to blush and run away. Instead, Elizabeth takes a quick step forward and leans against him to whisper in his ear.

"And how exactly would we...sleep if I were to stay in your room?"

The sudden pressure of her chest against his, her breath tickling his ear, and the suggestive way she says "sleep" leaves John dumbstruck. Her soft laughter brushes against his cheek when she steps backward.

"That's what I thought. Goodnight Major. I'll see you in the morning."

Elizabeth walks away and gives John one final smile over her shoulder as she walks into her room. His breath comes out in a rush. He looks over at the guard standing at the end of the hall, but the soldier makes no sign that he witnessed the exchange.

Sheppard goes to his room, glad that there's a bathroom attached. He takes a cold shower before he goes to bed and then a second one after a rather vivid dream in the middle of the night.

Seeing Elizabeth is the first thing on John's mind in the morning and he dresses quickly, hoping to catch her before everyone else is awake. He's grinning when he knocks on her door. There's no answer. After knocking for a second time, he walks over to the guard standing in the hallway. It's the same one from last night.

"Have you seen Dr. Weir this morning?"

"No sir. But I just returned to my post. Maybe she has gone to breakfast?"

That doesn't sit quite right with John, but he walks down to the dining room anyway. The only ones there is Kerrin and another bodyguard.

"Good morn–"

He holds up his hand to silence Kerrin. Sheppard is fighting a rising tide of panic as he reaches for his radio.

"This is Sheppard. Is Dr. Weir with any of you?"

"No sir," comes from Ford and Markham. After a little while, there's a groggy "No" from McKay.

"Damn it!" Sheppard runs out of the dining room. Kerrin jumps up to follow, ordering his bodyguard to wake the Grand Commander as he leaves.

"Markham – go check with Stackhouse in the infirmary. Ford and McKay, get dressed and meet me in front of her room."

John walks into her room and knows without a doubt that something is wrong. The bed is neatly made with her combat vest lying on top of the sheets. The one thing that he's learned from their early morning jogs is that the orderly Dr. Weir hates making her bed.

McKay, Ford, and Kerrin get there just in time to see Major Sheppard slam the guard against the wall.

"Tell me where she is!" Sheppard's voice is more of a growl than a command.

"Major Sheppard?" Kerrin isn't quite sure what's going on.

"Dr. Weir isn't in her room and she wasn't in the dining room. She wouldn't wander around without one of us and I have a feeling that he-" the guard is slammed against the wall again for emphasis, "knows where she is."

"What is going on here?" The Grand Commander and a few of his soldiers, along with Markham, have now joined them in the hallway.

"Father - Dr. Weir is missing and Major Sheppard believes that Ralen has some knowledge of this."

"Ralen?" Kashak turns to the man Sheppard has against the wall. "If you have had any part of this, I order you to tell us where Dr. Weir is."

"I take no orders from you." The Inbi raises his chin and turns his face toward Kashak with disgust. "You would have us bend our knee to the weakling Dreyans. When Commander Karna takes rightful command, we will crush them beneath our boots."

"You would jeopardize our people to follow Karna?"

"It is you that jeopardizes our people. Karna will make sure we win this war."

"We cannot win this war."

All of the Inbi look at their Grand Commander in confusion.

"What do you mean, father?"

"We have used many of our munitions in this war and have been too focused on winning battles to replenish our supplies. One of the largest storehouses is in Dreyan control and I do not believe they have the capability to restock their arms. If the fighting does not end soon, not only will we lose this war, but Teyne will have no means of defending anyone against a Wraith attack. Karna knows this."

"You lie!" screams Kalen.

"He's not lying," Ford speaks up. "He showed us your warehouses and factories. He's also right about the Dreyans. They don't know how to make weapons."

"I swear to you it is the truth." Kashak looks Ralen in the eye. "Karna is too afraid of losing to do what is right for our people. This peace isn't defeat, it's survival."

Ralen pales and slumps against the wall.

"Tell us where they've taken her," Kerrin asks softly.

"They are headed to the old ruins. They will walk through the woods to try and stay concealed. We can gain time on them by taking the main road. I...I will lead you to them."

"Have they hurt her?" Sheppard's fists tighten on the Inbi's uniform.

"No! They will not harm her. We only mean to keep her from the peace talks."

Sheppard brings his face right up to Ralen's.

"If anything happens to Dr. Weir, I will feed you to the Wraith myself."

The Inbi doesn't doubt the Major's words. Sheppard shoves the Inbi away from him before turning to his team.

"Markham and Ford, you're with me. McKay, take Stackhouse back through the Stargate with you. Get everything ready. We'll be there in time for the talks."

"And if you're not?" McKay can't help asking the question.

"Then stall," says Markham.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You keep telling us you're a genius," responds Ford. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Alright, let's go." Sheppard is impatient to start off. He doesn't trust Karna not to hurt Elizabeth.

"Wait Major Sheppard." Kerrin and a few of Kashak's soldiers step forward. "We will come with you. We do not know how many men Karna has loyal to him."

Sheppard nods and the group starts to walk down the corridor. Kerrin turns to his father.

"Please forgive me for doubting you."

"No forgiveness is needed." The Grand Commander clasps his son proudly on the shoulder. "Bring her back safe."

Kerrin places his own hand on his father's shoulder before jogging off to join the others. Karna's men are already well ahead of them and it's a long way to the old ruins.

_TBC..._

* * *

_Thank you to kbandy for the Annie Oakley reference. It was too good not to use in this chapter. I promise that Elizabeth's prowess with a gun will be explained in the next one. _

_I know it was a quick u-turn for Ralen, but they do it all the time on tv shows, so I get to do it too. ;-)_


	5. Lessons Learned

**Promises Made, Chapter 5**

They've been walking non-stop since leaving the Grand Commander's house. Elizabeth guesses that it's now around mid-day, although it's hard to see the sun in the dense forest. The Inbi promises that she will not be harmed do little to reassure her. It's hard to trust your captors when they have you marching away from your friends at gunpoint. Her feet ache and she could really use some food. Only reciting one of the many lessons her father taught her keeps her going.

_Weirs don't give up._

Elizabeth is the only daughter of a career Navy man. She was born 8 years after her brothers, a happy accident. Her mother and two older brothers doted on the new addition to their family. Her father, not knowing how to raise a daughter, had showed his love in the only way he knew how – by treating her no differently than his sons. She was taught to shoot, climb, and fight. Anything that her father or the other officers on base would teach her. Sheppard would probably be surprised to learn she still knew how to fast rope from a helicopter.

Growing up, Elizabeth had done everything she could to please her father. Up until she was thirteen, her one goal in life was to become the first woman accepted into the Navy Seals. Her father, open-minded for a military man, fully supported her goal.

All that changed when her oldest brother Michael, already a Navy Seal, was killed on a secret military exercise. They never got his body back and were never told where or why he died. The flag draped coffin was filled with Michael's favorite possessions and mementos of a life cut short. Elizabeth didn't cry at the funeral, not even as her mother was handed the folded American flag.

The tears didn't come until after Marcus, her other brother, joined the Navy Seals the following year. She hated the military then and, by extension, her father for not teaching her and her brothers about the true cost of war. Things were never the same after that. Her mother never understood the rift that now separated her once close-knit family.

Elizabeth eventually applied and was accepted for early admission into Harvard, not Annapolis. She didn't reconcile with her father until her mother's sudden death from an aneurysm a year after she graduated from college. Marcus, now in the CIA, could not get away to come to the funeral. Her father, so stoic at her brother's funeral, broke down in her arms and cried at the unfairness of losing both his son and his wife.

Her father once again became her avid supporter. Elizabeth often called for his advice on military thinking during back-door negotiations. As they watched the signing of her first peace treaty on television, her father told her that he couldn't be more proud of her. He also told her that he knew that her mother and Michael would have been proud of her. It was his way of saying goodbye. Captain Joseph Weir died in his sleep a few months later. He had never fully recovered from losing the love of his life.

Lost in her thoughts, Elizabeth doesn't see a tree root in front of her and trips. She is pulled to her feet by one of Karna's men. He gives a small shove forward.

"Keep moving, we're almost there."

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"To the old ruins. The Dreyans do not go there and Kashak will not think to search for us so close to Dreyan lands."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We will hold you until we are sure the peace talks have failed. After that-"

"Quiet!" orders Karna from in front of them. "Kashak may still have scouts in the forest."

They continue walking in silence with Elizabeth doing her best to leave footprints in the forest floor. She hopes that Karna is right about Inbi scouts loyal to Kashak being nearby and retreats back into her thoughts.

Elizabeth hasn't seen her brother Marc in years. He must be fairly high up in the CIA by now. She wonders if he has enough security clearance to know about the Stargate program. She can only imagine Marc's reaction to seeing her name at the top of the Atlantis team roster. But deep down, she knows that Marcus will never know about this expedition. Maybe that will at least save him from ever attending a second funeral with an empty coffin.

She twists her ankle on another root and grits her teeth at the pain. Another one of her father's sayings comes to her.

_Weirs are strong even at the hardest of times._

Elizabeth reflects back on how most of her adult choices are still centered around pleasing her father. She has to admit to herself that she's still trying to make him proud of her. She's not in the military, but she's the head of a mostly military expedition. When having to make difficult decisions, she still catches herself asking what her father would do.

That's probably why she never fully committed herself to Simon. Her father would not have approved. Simon isn't the type of man her father envisioned as her future husband – he was too political. The image of John standing speechless in the hallway last night flashes suddenly in her mind. Captain Weir didn't like pilots either. She's amazed she still remembers that conversation.

::::Flashback::::

Elizabeth is eight years old and sitting on her father's lap one lazy summer evening. Somehow, her parents' discussion has turned to her dating.

"She's going to have to start dating eventually," her mother says.

"No, she doesn't," retorts her father.

"Then how do you expect her to ever meet a nice young man and get married?"

"You mean a nice sailor."

"She doesn't have to marry Navy, Joe."

"Okay, maybe a Marine then. But no pilots, not even if they're Navy. And definitely no Air Force."

"You're just saying that because I dated an airman before I met you."

"No I'm not. Those damn flyboys like their planes more than their women and that's not good enough for my Lizzie. She'll marry a good soldier that's going to do everything in the world to protect her – even if she can watch out for herself."

"Oh Joseph! Don't you go putting medieval thoughts in her head. She doesn't need a man to protect her, just one that will love her."

"Whatever you say dear."

Her father waits until his wife is safely inside before turning back to Elizabeth.

"But no pilots, right Lizzie?"

"No pilots," she responds, making her father smile and hug her close.

"That's my girl."

::::End Flashback::::

Elizabeth smiles to herself, thinking that despite her father's prejudice against pilots, he would probably like John. She doesn't dwell too much on why it's important for her to believe that.

"Put her over there."

They've come to a large clearing dotted with old stone structures. They must be at the ruins. Elizabeth is pushed towards a crumbled column. She sits and gladly takes a drink from a canteen handed to her by one of the soldiers. She's only taken a few sips when the bottle is snatched out of her hands. Karna gulps down the remaining water and throws the empty canteen back at the solider.

"You've surprised me again Dr. Weir. I expected you to hold us back. Instead we have made good time. You must be eager to meet your fate."

Elizabeth looks up at Karna and doesn't flinch at the veiled threat. His hand goes around her throat he pulls her roughly to her feet.

"So much defiance for a woman. I hold your life in my hands. I know you are afraid."

He lets her go suddenly, causing her to stumble and catch her balance. She squares her shoulders and looks Karna in the eye.

_Weirs do not show fear to the enemy._

"It is hard to be afraid of a man who takes defenseless prisoners like a coward."

Karna backhands Weir across the face. She lands hard on her hands and knees. She takes a deep breath as she stands back up, ignoring her bleeding lip and palms. The commander pulls out his pistol and runs its barrel across her cheek.

"So much spirit. I am going to enjoy breaking you."

"Commander Karna!" one of the soldiers finally intervenes. "You forget yourself in your anger. The Inbi do not harm innocents."

"You mean like the schoolchildren you killed in the bombing a month ago?" Elizabeth is using the only weapon she has available – words.

"What schoolchildren?" the first soldier asks.

"I set charges on a building that housed weaponry," another soldier comments, but he doesn't sound sure of himself. "Commander Karna said that the ammunition had been moved – that is why there were no secondary explosions."

"The building was a school," Elizabeth explains. "I saw the injured children. I saw the graves."

Karna hits her again, but this time the butt of his pistol catches her cheek and she's sent sprawling to the ground. Before the soldiers can come to her aid or question their commander further, a sentry comes running.

"Kashak's men are at the edge of the ruins. They have the other soldiers with them."

"Engage them," yells Karna. He pulls Elizabeth up with his left hand, his right still wielding the pistol. "I will take her. Make sure they do not follow."

The soldiers see the gun in his hand and hesitate.

"You have your orders. Go!"

Karna crashes back into the woods, dragging Elizabeth behind him. She struggles against him and hears the sound of gunfire behind them. After several minutes of trying to make their way through the trees, he shoves her into a small clearing. Elizabeth comes up to a kneeling position and finds Karna's pistol pointed at her head.

"Our positions are reversed," Karna says, referring to their initial meeting.

Elizabeth lifts her chin and stares at him boldly.

"Even if you kill me, your soldiers will never follow you. They know you are a coward that kills women and children."

"You are wrong," he laughs coldly. "It is easy to find soldiers who will follow me. There will be no peace. I will not be ruled by worthless Dreyans."

Karna pulls back the hammer and a single shot rings out through the clearing.

_TBC..._


	6. Blood and Bruises

**Promises Made, Chapter 6**

A conference table has been placed in front of the Stargate. The Inbi and Dreyan delegations are standing on either side of the table staring each other down. At the end of the table, directly in front of the Stargate, stands a second team from Atlantis. Among them is Dr. Rodney McKay, who thinks he's about to have a nervous breakdown.

It's 20 minutes past the time designated for the peace talks to start. Way over a half hour since the first of the delegations began arriving. Nobody has taken a seat at the table and nobody has said a word. The absence of Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard is glaringly obvious.

Dr. Beckett starts to lean towards Rodney and one of the Dreyan delegates looks over suspiciously. Carson pastes a fake smile on his lips and whispers through his teeth.

"Say something, Rodney."

McKay matches Beckett's fake smile, but his comes out more like a grimace. He whispers back with a rising level of panic in his voice.

"What the hell am I supposed to say? I know this peace thing is really important to you all, but Dr. Weir is running a little behind schedule. She should be coming up the road any time now. Never mind that it's a total lie and they're all going to shoot us!"

"Shh!" Both delegations are now looking at the two men with concern. McKay is red in the face and starting to hyperventilate. "Now is not a good time to faint, Rodney."

"I don't faint, I pass-"

"Whatever. Either way, now is not a good time."

"It would be a good excuse to go back to Atlantis."

"Nobody is going through the Stargate until the first team comes back."

That comment is from Bates who is standing behind the two men. Dr. Weir had left strict instructions about the number of men he could to bring to the negotiations and he's starting regret following her orders. Bates only brought two other Marines in addition to these two yahoos who are bickering like an old married couple.

"One of you better say something or there aren't going to be any negotiations."

"Well thank you for stating the obvious," McKay retorts. "Maybe if you had something more constructive to-"

"Enough of this!" The Dreyan High Minister's sudden outburst has Rodney clutching at his chest. "Where is Dr. Weir? I should have known better than to trust you, Kashak! You Inbi are nothing but-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rodney interrupts before the Dreyan says something they'll all regret. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Grand Commander Kashak had nothing to do with what happened."

"Then something has happened!" exclaims the High Minister.

"Crap. I didn't mean to say that." McKay looks behind him for support. Beckett is staring at him like he's lost his mind and Bates looks ready to strangle the astrophysicist.

"I take full responsibility for what has occurred," says Grand Commander Kashak calmly.

"There's really no need to do that," pleads Rodney.

"What have you done to Dr. Weir?" demands Minar from behind the High Minister. An angry murmur starts to spread through the young Dreyans.

Two taps are heard over the Atlantis team radios, alerting them to the incoming communiqué.

"Ford to Atlantis team." His voice sounds tired, but is otherwise devoid of emotion. The team looks at each other in concern, not sure what to make of Ford radioing in instead of Sheppard.

"This is Bates. Please report your position." The sergeant doesn't dare say or ask anything else in front of this audience. They'll find out soon enough if there's bad news for all of them.

"We're less than a klick away. Should be there in ten. Ford out." The lieutenant is unusually curt, as if he didn't have the energy to say more.

Bates looks intently down the central road that leads from the Stargate to the old ruins. He regrets not bringing a pair of binoculars. Beckett grips the handle of his medical bag tightly, almost hoping he'll need to make use of it. McKay wishes he never asked about the ruins in the first place.

A few minutes of tense silence pass before a bedraggled looking group comes up the small hill leading to the base of the Stargate. All of them are dusty and appear dead on their feet. They all have varying amounts of dried blood on their uniforms.

The major seems like he's aged a year in the past day as he looks over the Dreyans, Inbi, and Earthlings standing in front of the Stargate.

::::Flashback:::: 

Sheppard pushes through the last few trees and runs into the clearing. The look on his face clearly says the he's expecting the worst. He surveys the scene and rushes over to the woman on the ground.

John drops down on his knees beside Elizabeth and tenderly brushes hair, sticky with blood, from her face. He looks up at the Inbi standing above them in shock and disbelief. The man looks down at the dead body in disgust and starts to leave the clearing. He stops short when Sheppard calls out to him.

::::End Flashback::::

There's an audible gasp as the assembled group sees Dr. Weir clearly for the first time. Most of the blood has been washed away from her face, but there's still a fair amount clumped in her hair. Her lower lip is split and there's a huge blue-black bruise covering her cheek. Those who are closer and have a better view can see five small, distinct bruises on her neck. Her uniform is covered in blood.

::::Flashback:::: 

The Inbi stops at the edge of the clearing, but does not turn around to face Sheppard.

"Thank you, Ralen."

Ralen turns and looks back into the clearing. First at the body of his former commander – a man he followed blindly into disgrace. Then at the man and woman kneeling in front of each other. The man hasn't stopped looking at her still beautiful face and his movements have streaked the blood, Karna's blood, across her forehead and cheeks.

Ralen doesn't regret his decision. He nods when Sheppard glances at him. The Inbi soldier walks into the trees, back toward the ruins.

Elizabeth reaches out with one shaky hand to make sure that John is really there – that she can still touch him. Her eyes close and she shudders when her hand makes contact with his chest. She opens her eyes and their depths are filled with unshed tears.

John moves to brush his knuckles against her cheek, but stills when he sees the bruise already starting to form there. Elizabeth leans forward and places the uninjured side of her face on his shoulder.

_Weirs don't cry._ But Elizabeth can't keep the silent tears from escaping as John wraps his arms around her.

"You know," John says, his voice wavering with a quality she's never heard before. "This may not be the best time to bring this up, but I guarantee that sleeping in my room last night would have been much better than this."

Elizabeth starts to laugh and then sob as John's arms tighten around her.

::::End Flashback::::

Beckett starts to move forward, but Elizabeth stops him with a shake of her head. She walks purposely toward the head of the table and sits. Sheppard stands behind her with one hand resting lightly on the back of her chair. They draw strength from each other. The rest of the Atlantis team stands a little prouder. 

Dr. Weir sits at the table, bruised and bloody, and doesn't say a word. She looks between the Inbi Grand Commander and Dreyan High Minister, then waits. The two delegations take their seats at the table.

"The time for playing at war is over," she begins. Her voice is clear and strong, belying her fatigue. "The Wraith hives are awake. It's time to make a choice: peace or death."

_TBC..._

_One more chapter to go, the epilogue. A teaser to get you to come back and read it: It's a formal (hint, hint) celebration of the successful peace talks._


	7. Epilogue

**Promises Made, Epilogue**

Major John Sheppard tightens his tie and brushes some lint off the front of his jacket. He double checks in the mirror to make sure that the oak leaves on his shoulders and ribbons on his chest are straight before leaving his quarters. This is definitely one thing on the required packing list that he never thought he'd use, but the Teynes had insisted on a formal celebration to mark their reunification.

It's been a little over two months since the first peace talks.The weeks since the end of the formal negotiations have been spent assessing the damage caused by the civil war and determining where Atlantis can provide help. It has become increasingly apparent that the Teynes will not be a strong ally in the fight against the Wraith – they have to focus on protecting themselves first. Luckily, the farms that survived the civil war can still yield enough fresh food to feed the Teynes and provide ample amounts to Atlantis.

Overall, not a bad outcome. Atlantis now has a constant source of fresh food to supplement the replicators until the Athosian crops are ready for their first harvest. And while they haven't increased their military strength, everyone agrees that it's good to have friends in this galaxy.

John doesn't like to dwell too much on what this mission could have cost them. Elizabeth has relived that enough times for both of them.

The nightmares didn't start right away. The first night in the ruins, she slept peacefully, curled up in John's arms as they got what little amount of rest they had time for. The next few nights in Atlantis were spent in anesthetized numbness. Turns out Elizabeth had a slight fracture in her cheek bone and Beckett didn't think she would get any sleep otherwise.

When the dreams did come, they were painfully real. Elizabeth is in the clearing again, but it's Karna who fires, not Ralen. The dreams are all variations on the same theme. In some, she can feel every bullet as Karna continues to fire round after round into her. In others, she watches as the bullet slowly leaves the barrel of the gun, moving inexorably towards her, and she can't move to save her own life. But the worst of Elizabeth's nightmares is her falling to the ground with her eyes open. She sees John run into the clearing and Karna turn to fire. In her imagination, John isn't wearing a vest and she knows that Karna's shot is a fatal one.

Even on the first night the dreams began, Elizabeth comes awake to find John sitting on the edge of her bed. His arms wrap around her trembling body and he reassures her that everything is okay. She tells him, in a shaky, tear-filled voice, about the nightmare she's reliving while he calmly reminds her how none of it happened. That she's alive and he's alive and Karna can't hurt them anymore.

Eventually, he tells her about his own version of the dream, but his are all the same. In every one, it's her dead body on the ground. Her blood he's brushing away from her face. Her eyes that are open and empty, staring up at him as he hears Karna's cruel laughter. John comes awake with a gut-wrenching fear that his dream is reality and what he thinks is real is just a delusion. The fear doesn't leave him until he sees Elizabeth again. Which is why he's always there when she wakes from her own nightmare.

They fall back asleep in each other's arms. The bad dreams kept at bay by the heart beating next to their own. In the mornings, Elizabeth always wakes alone, but the still warm sheets next to her are a reminder that John was not a dream. Both of their nightmares have faded over time and neither one mentions the loneliness that fills the empty spot next to them in bed.

John is pulled out of his dreary thoughts when he stumbles onto Dr. Beckett and McKay standing in the hallway. Their quarters are in another wing, so he isn't expecting to see them in this corridor. Both men are wearing formal suits and are arguing, which is normal except for the suits.

"I still think we should make it two out of three."

"Aw, come on, we already decided on a single toss."

"Fine. You toss, I call."

"Okay...here goes."

"Wait! Are you going to catch and flip it or let it hit the ground?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters. I don't know if I trust you not to try and flip it to go your way."

"Carson, your belief that I can catch a spinning piece of metal in mid-air and know exactly how to flip it in the right direction astounds me."

"What are you two doing?" The way the two men spin around guiltily has Sheppard immediately on guard.

"Major Sheppard. We thought you'd be in the gateroom by now." McKay looks over and notices the dress blues. Damn. He's never going to compete against a bunch of military dress uniforms.

"Good evening Major. You're looking quite dapper this evening."

"Thanks doc. Looking pretty spiffy yourself." Sheppard looks over at McKay. "Guess that goes for you too."

"Thanks." McKay's voice is dripping with sarcasm and Sheppard grins.

"So you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"What? We can't just be holding a conversation in the hallway?" McKay couldn't sound innocent to save his life.

"When that hallway is nowhere near the gateroom or your quarters? No, you can't."

Sheppard stares them down until the two start explaining.

"Well we thought that-" starts Beckett.

"Since both the High Minister and Grand Commander have wives going to the celebration," interjects McKay.

"That Dr. Weir should also have an escort."

"Oh really?" John wishes he'd thought of that.

"Yes," Beckett replies. "She agreed."

"Did she now?"

"Well she didn't seem opposed to it when we mentioned it the other day," says McKay.

"So you thought you'd take it upon yourselves to escort her?"

"Yes," responds Beckett.

"Both of you?"

"That's what we were trying to decide..." Beckett is starting to look a little guilty and trails off.

"You weren't." Sheppard turn to McKay who gulps.

"It's really the only fair way."

"You were going to flip a coin for Dr. Weir?!"

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." The two men don't argue with that particular look on Sheppard's face.

"So we're gonna...?" asks Beckett.

"Go to the gateroom before I decide Dr. Weir needs to know about this."

"Right! Let's go Rodney."

"I knew that wasn't going to work," mutters McKay as they walk away.

"Why didn't you say so then?"

"Well, I..."

Their bickering voices fade away as Sheppard walks to Elizabeth's quarters. He knocks on the door and it slides open almost immediately. Elizabeth is standing in the doorway with a surprised smile on her face and he's left a little speechless.

Elizabeth is wearing a strapless evening gown in deep blue. It hugs her figure and then flairs out a little just past her knees. The dress is simple, yet elegant – he thinks it suits her perfectly. She's managed to pull her short hair back with only a few curls framing her face. A single strand of pearls accentuates her slender neck.

"You look...amazing."

Elizabeth blushes a little, but doesn't turn away from his appreciative gaze. She reaches out to straighten his tie, liking a reason to step closer, and brushes a finger over his various ribbons.

"You're looking very handsome yourself, Major."

"You know what they say about women liking men in uniform."

"Oh I'm sure you'll have all the women swooning tonight." Elizabeth steps back into her room and motions for him to follow. "I just have to put my earrings on and I'll be ready to go."

She walks over to the mirror over her dresser and starts to put on matching pearl earrings. He finds something incredibly sexy and intimate about watching as she tilts her head and slides the earrings into place.

"Actually, there was only one woman in particular I was hoping to impress and she's in here, not out there."

Elizabeth's eyes come up in surprise to meet John's in the mirror. They don't normally do this. They tease and flirt, but they don't imply it goes any deeper than that. He walks over to stand directly behind her.

"You're not quite zipped up."

Before Elizabeth can react, John deftly zips the last inch on the back of her dress. He feels her shiver as he runs his hands lightly up her bare back and shoulders, then down the length of her arms. Their eyes are still locked together as they look at their reflections.

John gives a small tug on one of her hands and she turns to face him. He brushes his knuckles against her cheek, knowing that Elizabeth will smile at the familiar movement. There's still a hint of the large bruise that once marred her face, a reminder that he almost lost her – again.

"You know," John says softly. "We're going to need to stop almost dying or getting killed. Everyone is starting to think we're jinxed."

"I will if you will," she responds just as softly.

John's hand moves slowly from her cheek to cup the back of her neck, careful not to mess up her hair. He dips his head closer to hers. Their lips are only an inch apart when he suddenly stops and pulls back.

"I want you to know...before we do this...there'll be no going back...this means...you mean...so much more...um..." John knows he's rambling, but he can't stop. He should have just kissed her. Talking always gets him into trouble. But this is important to him. She's important to him.

"John." Elizabeth is smiling. She's more than a little flattered that the idea of kissing her for the first time has reduced the normally cocky pilot into a rambling teenager. She half expects him to say that he like likes her. "I know all that already. Just shut up and kiss me."

They are both smiling when their lips touch for the first time. The first kiss is soft, tender. The second is exploratory. The third has heat behind it and Elizabeth realizes that doing this now, in her quarters, with a closed door and about fifty Atlantis team members waiting for them in the gate, not to mention another hundred or so Teynes on the other side, is a bad idea.

Elizabeth starts to pull back, but John follows and she almost loses herself in the fourth kiss. She realizes that this flyboy does have every reason to be cocky – not that she'd ever tell him that. John looks confused and a little hurt when she finally succeeds in pulling away. Elizabeth smiles and places her hand against his chest to soften the distance she's put between them.

"There are about 150 people waiting for us."

"Mmm...yeah, forgot about that."

"Apparently. And besides, I think we should take it a little slower than where that last kiss was taking us."

"Slow. Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

Elizabeth is pretty sure John doesn't really agree because he's staring at her lips and has one hand caressing the nape of her neck while the one on her hip is pulling her closer against him. John catches a sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder, making her shiver and him smile. She takes a full step back and he drops his arms with a sigh. Elizabeth straightens her dress and puts on a stern face.

"We should go."

"Okay, but I think you need to fix your lipstick."

"And you should probably wipe yours off."

John looks up at the mirror and, sure enough, his lips are a pretty shade of crimson. Elizabeth laughs and hands him a tissue. He wipes the lipstick off his lips while she reapplies hers. John offers Elizabeth his arm as they leave her quarters.

"May I escort you to the celebration, Dr. Weir?"

She places her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Why, I'd be honored, Major Sheppard."

They walk out of her quarters to an uncertain future that suddenly looks much brighter.

_The End._

* * *

_Yes, I've jumped completely AU with this storyline. Hope you readers don't mind. Sorry it took so long for the update, but my imagination jumped ahead to the next one and made it hard to focus. _

_Is it just me that has this desire to see Sheppard in dress blues? O'Neill always looked so yummy in his and I would love to see the Atlantis guys in theirs. I'm such a sucker for a man in dress uniform._

_Next up...Dreams Come True_


End file.
